


[海赫]荒诞表白（下）（走心了也走肾了）

by JaRay



Series: 【海赫】荒诞表白 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【海赫】荒诞表白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556983
Kudos: 10





	[海赫]荒诞表白（下）（走心了也走肾了）

银赫自觉对东海了如指掌，拼一把还是有机会的。不然不管是自己脱还是被东海扒光，都太羞耻了，点头要玩。东海把他捞起来，让他横着坐在自己的腿上、脚踩在沙发上，上身躺在自己的左臂里。

右手放在银赫的脚边，“第一个问题…想要孩子吗？”。银赫一愣，眉眼逐渐暗淡，其实他是很喜欢一个小孩在身边的，可惜喜欢上了男孩子，一生不可能有孩子也是憾事。他看看身边少年镇定自若又一往情深的眼眸，轻轻笑了一下：“不想要。”看着恋人盯着他的深沉的眼睛，他絮絮叨叨地开始说：“孩子有什么好的，吵哄哄的还…”

“你撒谎了。”东海突然打断了他，轻轻一笑，“银赫希还是想要孩子的吧…没关系的啊，我也想要啊。但你撒谎了，袜子要脱掉。”右手一扯把银赫的袜子放掉，手落在纤细白嫩的脚踝。

“第二个问题…伯母他们…真的像你说的那样一直都不介意我们在一起吗。”

“不介意”脱口而出的回答，生怕那人眼底漏出伤感。

东海却出乎他意料地灿烂地笑起来：“又撒谎了啊银赫xi。”

他一边松着银赫的皮带，一边轻巧地说：“银赫xi这两年不让我跟伯母见面不就是怕她知道么。哦不对，是怕我知道她不知道吧。”

抽出皮带，把紧身的皮裤缓缓剥下，就像剥香蕉一样，露出里面白皙光滑的腿：“银赫啊，上周我刚跟伯母通了电话，告诉她我们在一起了。”他认真地看着银赫慌张的眼眸，“为什么不肯相信伯母和我呢。伯母早就知道了，只是你从来不肯跟她说…伯母说下周见个面呢。”

银赫感到心里被什么东西摇动了一下，漏出些酸酸的液体冲上了大脑。“第三个问题，银赫xi下周会带我去见伯母吗？”

银赫眼睛酸酸的，小声吐出一个“会”。东海的手沿着那截如藕般的小腿，缓缓上滑，像是抚摸着上好的绸缎，直到掌心放到银赫的膝盖：“不，你不会。你总是想那么多…但是，我会抱你去的。李赫宰，我认定了你，我是一定要你的。你没有拒绝的机会。下周，我们必须去。”

“第四个问题…嗯…因为你刚才的表现让我心情变糟了，这个问题你得回答两个小问题。一是，你怕粉丝知道我们吗…”这一次李赫宰连犹豫都没有：“不会！”

下意识地回答之后，银赫放缓语速絮絮叨叨地解释：“是家人啊。他们又不是不知道我们…我们是彼此理解的不是吗，我有自信他们会祝福我们，所以我不怕。我从来不怕因此丢了事业…所以只要不会让粉丝伤心，我有什么好怕的…”

“嗯，我相信你。”李东海又甜甜地笑起来，“也相信她们。”说完后接着装模作样地清了清嗓子：“咳咳，我的赫呀，以前谈过几个女朋友。”

李赫宰急了，赶紧澄清：“你这小子，我有没有你还不知道吗，阿西，我哪里谈过啊！”

其实这银赫确实没说假话。在懵懂的青春年少时期，暧昧对象有过，可是正儿八经的女朋友却从来没有过。银赫出生就信奉基督教，内心充满了责任感，难以轻易开始一段没有未来的关系，这也是为什么他逃避了李东海八年。李东海噗嗤一笑，明明知道赫宰没有说谎，还是勾起了银赫内裤的边往下拽，银赫一下子急了，面红耳赤脖子粉粉的，跟东海打打闹闹地抢夺内裤。

李东海一边拽一边带着孩子气地说：“你看看，我把咱们之间的障碍都扫除了，扒你个内裤又怎么了！”

李赫宰红着脸嘟着嘴开始碎碎念跟东海争执，眼睛盯着自己越来越靠下的内裤像个没长大的孩子一样笑着。头顶上却冷不丁来了一句：“银赫想跟我结婚吗。”

甚至连反应的时间都没有，银赫就露着牙龈现出最美好而灿烂的笑容，脱口而出：“想啊，我…”

然后，一瞬间怔住。

沉默。

再抬头看向那人，就看到了一双深情而热烈的眼眸。那样炽热的眼神，像是一道刺眼的光划开李赫宰的心肺，把巧克力味儿的血液注入他的胸膛，又劈裂一切阻碍射向李赫宰的眼底，化成微红的眼眶，还有一滴晶莹的在眼眶里闪烁的钻石。

下一秒钟，他们就激烈地拥吻起来，唇舌纠缠在一起吸吮着对方，仿佛是在整个高低看谁能把对方吞进肚子里。直到缺氧的窒息袭击了二人，他们才依依不舍地退出舌头，大口的吸着气，李东海一边小口喘息着一边舔着李赫宰的嘴角，霸道地开口：“不许哭。”

手摩挲着赫宰的笑脸，指尖描绘着流畅精巧的下颌线，眼睛勾勒着红肿的嘴唇的形状。“不许哭，你知道你哭起来的样子，有多么诱人吗…”

“每次看你眼眶红起来，我都想…狠狠地…干死你。想听你哭起来的声音，想听你求饶，想看你因为快乐和欲望失控的样子…”

“赫啊，不许勾引我…不行，不行，你要天天勾引我，因为你只能勾引我。你是我的，我要把你关起来。”

银赫红着眼眶甜甜地一笑：“你啊，真是…嗯。我想结婚，我也想要你。我是你的，我只勾引你，把我关起来吧，我亲爱的、最爱的东海。”一个蜻蜓点水的吻落在东海的鼻尖，然后又是一个落在眼角、眉角，最后一个落在了那锋利的唇上。

在这样温情的时刻，银赫突然想起自己的内裤还挂在脚踝，脸蹭的就红了起来。李东海此时也从天使的笑容一秒转化成了小恶魔状态，一脸赏玩的表情，两手将银赫一翻，那人便落在了自己的腿上，长款的衬衫滑向胸口，盖不住了的光洁的两个屁股蛋出来晒晒太阳。右手迅速地把那内裤给扒了。“银赫xi不要忘了还要打屁股哦～啊，看来以后教育我的赫的时候可以打屁股来解决了啊，刚才就打了几下现在已经是浅粉色的了，真好看，很配银赫的皮肤呢啧啧。”

银赫一会儿哭一会儿笑，被东海拿捏得又是疲倦又是兴奋，耳尖红通通的，索性破罐子破摔：“快打吧！不要说了东海，太羞耻了我还比你大呢啊！

东海哪肯轻易放过他的小盒，左手托起小盒的下巴轻轻挠着，右手像哄孩子睡觉一样在屁股蛋上有一下没一下地拍着。低沉的声音有点哑哑的充满了色情的意味，揶揄地说道：“用打屁股管教银赫xi的话…银赫xi是不是得叫我爸爸呢，嗯？”伴随着尾音，右手捏捏屁股，示意要他回答。

银赫浑身都泛起了粉红色，眼角竟然又逼出了浅浅的泪，只是话语上的挑逗身体就忍不住微微颤抖着，并不作答，而慢慢涨大的小赫宰和浑圆的两颗囊袋那诚实的反应可是被东海尽收入眼中。性感得，一塌糊涂。

毫无征兆地，一巴掌重重地拍下，银赫忍不住蜷缩着脚趾，小腿和上半身都向后拱，宛如一条挣扎的小鱼，喉咙溢出一声娇媚的呻吟。

“啪”。 “呃…”

“啪”。 “啊喔…呃”

“啪”。 “喔…嗬嗯…”

拍击声和喘息声交替着响起，银赫白玉一样的屁股慢慢红了起来，像是要渗出血，明明两个人心里都盛满了幸福，却一个下手毫不留情，一个眼角湿润。

屁股是毫无征兆地开始被打的，也是毫无征兆地停止了受虐。床头常备的润滑剂带着来不及焐热的冰冰凉凉的触感打开了通道，那客厅已是一片狼藉如今卧室也遭了秧。床并不算高，东海把人放到床边，膝盖跪在床的边沿，上半身下放到地板上撑着地，开始了胯部的运动。那鲜红的屁股配上白皙的肌肤，高高地耸立在眼前，真是绝妙的感官盛宴。通感由眼到脑，由耳到心，幻化出香香甜甜的草莓味道，在小盒情难自抑的娇喘和肌肉交合的拍击声中，显得分外香甜。

这种姿势下，小盒前端磨蹭着床单，后端接受着第二层刺激，两者却都堪堪维持在极点，好不舒服又好不难受！东海扶着李盒的大腿苦干良久，感到小草莓头重脚轻渐渐乏力，于是双手从腋下把人捞起，移到床的中央，借着这样的姿势，双手抓着小盒两侧的手臂使人上身无法借力，更深、更重地进入。这样的姿势完全打开了通道，直接触到了最敏感的一点，便突然放慢了节奏。

小盒屁股火辣辣地疼，前端渗出水，维持在快要高潮的状态许久无法得到满足，前身又无处着力，两臂后展，在情欲之中沉沦，仿佛真的翱翔在云端。东海一放慢速度，他就含含糊糊地表达不满：“干什么啊……李东海…你混蛋…快点，快点我受不了了。”

东海也在情欲中挣扎，但是为了得到最极致的快乐，还是用强大的自制力暂且忍着欲望。他喘着气笑着说：

“哭出来吧。你哭出来的话，我就放过你。”

小盒本就在崩溃得边缘，一听这话，顿时柔软地哭出声来，眼泪决堤声音也变得有些娇弱之气：“混蛋，你快点啊…呜呜…李东海……快点。”

东海的理智顿时失控，欲望如洪水暴发。他松开一只手，去扳过李赫宰的脸。看着他小小的侧脸，看到他眼角通红带着泪珠，嘴角珉起成单薄性感的弧度，听着那溢出的一声声娇喘，心中充满了吞掉这人的欲望，腰部加速，终于两人同时到达了顶峰，在射出的那一刻大脑一片空白，仿佛往生极乐，再不用担心世间一切困扰。

高潮的不应期，两人昏昏沉沉地抱在一起，凭借着本能接吻。鼻尖、嘴角、睫毛、耳垂，他们把对方当做珍宝，彼此拥抱着。在耳边喃喃，黏黏糊糊地哼着一些悄悄话，便好如柔情似水、佳期如梦。

接着，李东海突然一句话又把这天上的眷侣拉回到沾满烟火气的、世俗而又迷人的红尘：

“赫宰的屁股真漂亮…接下来几天都不要穿衣服了吧，我要时时刻刻都看到。”

结局是什么呢？ 

是从清晨清新的第一缕阳光到暮色温暖的最后一片光晕，李赫宰都红着耳朵红着屁股，把一件长T恤使劲往下拽，却只是将将盖住一半，更有“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的神秘和诱人。

李东海总是看着这样的场景无声一笑，盯着他的宝贝脖子上爱情的痕迹，走近到身边从后面环绕住他的脖子抚摸着他的脸，另一只手温柔地捏着红红的小屁股，问他:

“我们夏威夷的婚礼，你觉得还缺点什么吗？”


End file.
